home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Stewart Family Tree
Since the start of Home And Away in January 1988 the Stewart family have been major characters in the show. Here is a family lineage/tree of the Stewart family, including unseen characters such as grandparents of characters who have been mentioned in the show. While they have lived in Australia for a few generations, the Stewart family are from Scotland originally. Throughout the series, it has been noted that Alf's family founded Summer Bay. Alf was born in Summer Bay as was his father and paternal grandfather. His Summer Bay founder great grandfather's origins disappear into the midsts of Scotland, 10'000 miles away from Australia. Family Tree *Captain Angus Stewart born c1830 married Unknown Woman c1855 **'Parents of:-' Duncan Stewart Snr born c1870 *Duncan Stewart married Unknown Woman c1905 **'Parents of:-' Gordon Stewart born c1915 and Mr Stewart* born c1920. *Gordon Stewart had relationship with Mavis Hickie in 1939 **'Parents of:-' Colleen Hickie (later Smart) born 1940. *Gordon Stewart married Sarah Jane Townsend in 1939. **'Parents of:-' Alf Stewart born 1945, Barbara Fisher born c1946, Debra Stewart born c1947, Morag Bellingham born c1948, and Celia Stewart born 1950. *Colleen Hickie had relationship with Unknown Man in 1954 **'Parents of:-' Maureen Evans born 1955 *Colleen Hickie married Les Smart in 1965 **'Parents of:-' Lance Smart born 1968 *Alf Stewart had a relationship with Viv Standish in 1963 **'Parents of:-' Owen Dalby born 1964 *Alf Stewart had a relationship with Mary Jackson c1969 **'Parents of:-' Quinn Jackson born c1969 *Alf Stewart married Martha Baldivis in 1969 **'Parents of:-' Roo Stewart born 1970 *Alf Stewart married Ailsa O'Rourke in 1988 **'Parents of:-' Duncan Stewart born 1989 (later SORASed to 1986) *Barbara Stewart married Donald Fisher c1969 **'Parents of:-' Alan Fisher born c1970 and Rebecca Fisher born 1973 *Morag Bellingham (nee Stewart) had relationship with Donald Fisher in 1970 **'Parents of:-' Bobby Simpson (later Morgan and Marshall) born 1970 *Mr Stewart* married Unknowm Woman c1945 **'Parents of:-' Jennifer Stewart (later Atkinson) born c1955. *Owen Dalby married Maggie (maiden name unknown) c1987 **'Parents of:-' Ric Dalby born 1988 *Roo Stewart had a relationship with Brett Macklin in 1988 **'Parents of:-' Martha MacKenzie born 1988 (later SORASed to 1987) *Duncan Stewart married Caroline (maiden name unknown) in 2009 **'Parents of:-' Bryce Stewart born c2010 Memorable info The Stewart family can be traced back several generations to the Scottish "immigrant" Angus Stewart who first stepped on Australian soil in May 1852. The ship he sailed on was was full of immigrants instead of convicts. Summer Bay residents seem to be mainly of Scottish or English ancestry as a result. The Summer Bay's version of the Mayflower. Angus was around 20-25 years old and his origins disappear in the midsts of Scotland. Alf Stewart, the now 70 year old patriarch of Summer Bay is the great grandson of Angus. Flamin' Alf has always spoke of his Scottish roots and has spoken of this a lot. In 2010 he planned a trip to Scotland to study the clan Stewart. In 1994, he and Ailsa learned Scottish dancing. Lovers Bobby and Alan never knew they were half siblings, and first cousins until after Alan died due to his brain aneurysm https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/intracranial_aneurysm Alan and Bobby are the half cousins of Lance Smart, they share 1 grandparent. Some sources say Angus Stewart was a cabin boy rather than the captain, nevertheless he founded Summer Bay. Gallery H&a alf stewart.png|Alf Stewart H&a morag 2003.png|Morag Bellingham H&a celia.png|Celia Stewart H&a babs fisher.png|Barbara Stewart H&a bailsa 1988.png|Ailsa Stewart and Bobby Simpson H&a bobby.png|Bobby Simpson H&a colleen.png|Colleen Smart H&a duncie stewart.png|Duncan Stewart H&a rooie.png|Roo Stewart H&a martha.png|Martha Stewart H&a martha mackenzie.png|Martha MacKenzie H&a lancelot smart.png|Lance Smart H&a quinny.png|Quinn Jackson Category:Home And Away family trees. Category:Stewart family.